shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
One Dream
One Dream (一つの夢 Wan Dori-mu) is a One Piece fanon written by Wyvern 0m3g4. It's a pirate/bounty hunter/Marine adventure series that follows four main protagonists; Jolly D. Chris, Ika, Blade D. Kris and Dieu-le-Veut Veronica, and their crews as they travel throughout the world in pursuit of their dreams and desires. The fanon is known for its attempt to stay faithful to the original One Piece manga as closely as possible, while still having room to be unique and different. History Plot One Dream follows the exploits of four individuals; Jolly D. Chris, Ika, Blade D. Kris and Dieu-le-Veut Veronica, in the order of when they debut. With Chris being the first of the four to appear in the story, it follows his adventures as he becomes a pirate after being inspired by the Renegade Pirates. The series starts off after Chris promises to form a mighty, great crew who can then meet his idols later on, as he leaves his home island as a newly made criminal. Despite having a personal desire to entertain the world through an unknown means as of yet, he had nothing stopping him from drifting aimlessly as a pirate. This all changes once he meets a strong, reckless young man known as Spike, whose dream is to become Pirate King by finding the "One Piece"; a treasure left behind 22 years ago by the former Pirate King himself, Gol D. Roger. The two set up the crew known as The Jolly Pirates and begin Chris' countless new adventures as they all set sail to find the One Piece. After introducing Ika and his bounty hunter gang however, the plot begins to diverge its attention between The Jolly Pirates and the Ika Bounty Hunters. Ika's story begins once he arrives at Water 7 and comes into conflict with Chris, Spike and Timber. After failing to arrest Chris and Spike, the story steadily begins to unveil Ika's history, as well as the origins of the Ika Bounty Hunters. It's revealed that Ika, a resident from Loguetown in the East Blue, became driven to become a bounty hunter due to the inspiration he received after witnessing the fame his father gained for having escorted Gol D. Roger to the execution platform. Combined with understanding full well how great the former Pirate King was, Ika set his sights on one day catching the next pirate king, so that he too could live on throughout history as a legendary man. Having no desire to become a pirate, and due to his disillusionment and distrust with the World Government, Ika chose to became a bounty hunter to achieve his goal. Albeit, knowing full well he wouldn't be able to do this monumental task alone, and realizing he'd eventually come into conflict with the government and the Marines, Ika began recruiting like-minded allies who would willingly help him catch the Pirate King he's been searching the world over for. Additionally, he decided to go under the guise of a rookie pirate captain, known to the Marines as "Hassan the Rebel," captain of The Rebel Pirates, whenever he and his fellow bounty hunters chose to oppose the government or its associates. Afterward, the story continued to detail not only the adventures of the Ika Bounty Hunters, but that of The Jolly Pirates too. Once Blade D. Kris and her close unit of Marines debuted during the climax of the Mutiny Arc, the plot added her and the others as the third set of protagonists which would additionally be focused on later. After losing a battle to The Jolly Pirates in North Blue, the plot began to unveil Kris' backstory as well; showing not only that she was the older cousin to Jolly D. Chris, but how she became the daughter of famed Lawman, Galaxy Blade, how she became a reputable G-0 Rear Admiral, and how she enlisted the services of her close friends and subordinates, Caleb Necros, Artemis D. Falko, Titan Bach, Euthemia and Sarutobi. Like with Chris and Ika, the plot inevitably started to focus on her and her subordinates as they continued their activities as high-profile Marines. And finally came Dieu-le-Veut Veronica and her crew, which debuted shortly after Kris and her unit. Following the same formula as usual, Veronica and her crew of pirates came into conflict with Chris' Jolly Pirates, where upon losing to them in a Davy Back Fight and ultimately losing their doctor, X Aphro in the process, the plot began to delve into the crew's past and origins. After doing so, they too began to become the focus of at least a quarter of One Dream's plot. Thus, with Chris, Ika, Kris and Veronica sharing the role as One Dream's protagonists, there have been times when all four factions have met face to face, and even worked alongside each other towards a common goal, as was seen during the G-6 Arc. Naturally, these four groups eventually formed an alliance, a strong friendship and even a few fierce rivalries with each other. They ultimately banded together to form a four-way alliance of crews after the events of the No Beard Saga, which they agreed to call the Shitenno; making the Shitenno the de-facto protagonist of One Dream. Evolution of the Series Cultural Links Subject Matter Many real world items were the primary focus on certain characters and arcs. *Balance and Moderation - Chris' divided personality as a child and adult reflects the need to keep things in harmony, lest anything be corrupted. *Faith - Spike's undying belief in what he does and says heavily displays this. As well as his dream. *People and Technology - Timber's use and beliefs in his inventions. *Honor and Duty - The reason for Sakura's dream to defeat Mihawk, as well as being seen in her attitude amongst her crewmates. *Acceptance - Usually seen in Chris' choices for crewmates, such as Aphro, Hanuman or Lys. *Racism - During the Hanuman Arc, the story introduces the bigfeet, who have become new targets of discrimination by humans and fishmen alike. This also heavily plays into Hanuman's character at first. *Slavery - Lys' past and its effects on her are what drives her at first. Also, the abduction of Glory and Hanuman's parents play this up a little as well. *Justice - Seen throughout the series. *Pursuing One's Dream - Focused on throughout the series, particularly with The Jolly Pirates. Although some other characters, like Ika, Veronica, Kris, and even Grim show shades of this. *Status Divide - It is focused on with The Jolly Pirates' status as pirates, the World Government's status as "world leaders," the Marines' status as "protectors of the world," and the World Nobles as well as nobles thinking they have a higher status than everyone else. *Eugenics - The World Nobles act superior to others due to their heritage. Sakura also gets most of her acknowledgement for simply being related to Mihawk, as well as Kris' fame for being related to the Blade Family in the New Horizon! series. Mythology Real world mythology has been stated by Wyvern 0m3g4 to be something of a fascination for him, and so he has adapted some myths and folklore into One Dream as well. He has also drawn some inspiration from recent media, like the Godzilla series. *Kong's full name comes from the Latin word "rex," meaning king, and the word "kong." This refers to famous movie monster, King Kong. *Spike's Monster Shift form greatly resembles famous Touho kaiju (giant monster,) Godzilla (Gojira.) When in that form,he's considered to be just as frightening and dangerous. *Despite mermaids being already present in One Piece, as well as including Shinku herself, The Jolly Holiday and The Jolly MK II, the ships of The Jolly Pirates, have figureheads representing mermaids (one for The Jolly Holiday and two for The Jolly MK II.) *Paul Kia takes his full name from the legendary pokémon, Palkia, due to the two sharing the ability to alter space and matter at will. *Glory's heritage as a Kuja refers to the Greek myth of the Amazons; an exclusive society of female warriors. *Pan's name is inspired by the Greek god, Pan, a half goat and human being whose appearance is that of a satyr. Additionally, Pan's Devil Fruit, the Horse Horse Fruit, Model: Mustang, makes his hybrid form appear as if it were a centaur; hence Pan's epithet, "Pan the Centaur." *Mune's wolf-like appearance, savageness in combat and her Moon Harvest fighting style bring to mind the image of werewolves to a degree. Likewise, Mune's alias as the "Inugami" is a direct reference to the inugami in Japanese mythology. *Titan Bach's epithet, "Asura," is a reference to the asuras in Hindu folklore; a race of spiritual beings with three heads and six arms. *Sarutobi derives her name from the legendary ninja, Sarutobi Sasuke, thus playing up her ninja appearance and abilities; as well as referencing her bigfoot heritage. *Veronica's epithet, "Valkyrie," is based on the Norse myth of the valkyries. Additionally, her ship, Valhalla, is named after the Norse afterlife for slain warriors in combat. *Lucy, despite being only a stage magician, has elements of witches and warlocks, as well as other famed users of magic. *Both Jean Reis and Shinku seem to have references towards the Greek sirens; women whose songs lured sailors to their deaths on the sirens' shores. Reis' epithet is literally "the Siren," while Shinku brings to mind the popular image of the sirens. Both women play a hand in making songs, with Reis being the crew's musician, and Shinku being a capable singer. *Aphro's name is a shortened form of the name, Aphrodite, who was the Greek goddess of love and beauty. The name was chosen with Aphrodite's manner of birth in mind, as well as Aphro's love of beautiful women. *Bellona takes her name from the Roman goddess of war, Bellona. Likewise, her Devil Fruit, the Human Human Fruit, Model Enyo, was inspired by the Greek counterpart of Bellona, known as Enyo. This seems to highlight Bellona's warrior background and her heritage as a sky island native of Shandora. *Mizu and her tribe seem to have distinct references to djinn, otherwise known as genies; mostly in part due to their magical theming and their status as desert nomads. *Hanuman, as well as the bigfeet race, are consistently half-ape and monkey hominids. They are scarcely seen outside the Calm Belt and appear to be close to nature; similar to tales and witness reports of Bigfoot, or Sasquatch. They are even named after known apes and monkeys in folklore, as well as real life, such as Sun Wukong and the Yeren. *Benzaiten was named after the Shinto goddess, Benzaiten; one of the Seven Lucky Gods, who represented knowledge, beauty, art and especially music. *Set's name also draws from a mythical source; his coming from a variation of the name Seth, the ancient Egyptian god of storms, the desert and chaos, which fits well with his Majin heritage and his affiliation amongst The No Beard Pirates. *Likewise, Grim's Devil Fruit, the Human Human Fruit, Model: Zombie, is inspired by zombies. *Grim's subordinate, Medusa, takes her name from the Greek mythical monster, Medusa. Likewise, she is a cyclops, which itself takes inspiration from another Greek monster; unsurprisingly, the Cyclops. *Nos Bram, a fellow G-6 Marine, takes inspiration from vampires, thanks to his appearance and Devil Fruit; the Bat Bat Fruit, Model: Myotis Myotis. *Nephthys and her epithet refer to two different mythical sources; her Majin heritage notwithstanding. Nephthys itself is the name of the ancient Egyptian goddess who acted as guardian of the afterlife and escort for souls. Nephthys' epithet as the "Angel of Death" on the other hand, not only refers to the destructive angel mentioned in the Book of Exodus, but acts as an oblique callback to the grim reaper himself, as one of his more infamous nicknames includes "the Angel of Death." *Damon's appearance and name reflects that of gargoyles and demons respectively. *Gozu and Mezu were also based off of demons. In this case, their names and positions as the "gatekeepers of G-6" were inspired by Gozu and Mezu; Japanese demons who guard the underworld and its souls. They in turn were borrowed from the original Chinese myth of Ox-Head and Horse-Face, who possessed the same duties as Gozu and Mezu. *Shellman is very loosely based off of Frankenstein's monster, which may explain why the reference is so subtle; if not outright overlooked. It seems to unintentionally model itself after homunculi instead however. Its operator, Hyde, takes his name from Mr. Hyde; a character from the story, the Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde. *The island where G-6 is situated upon, Sheol, is named after the Hebrew land of the dead. *Yeren's Devil Fruit, the Demon Demon Fruit, Model: Behemoth is based on the largest demon on Earth in the Bible. Additionally, his crew is based on the Seven Deadly Sins seen in Christianity, and his main pirate ship is called Leviathan, a prince of Hell, the ruling demon of the sin of gluttony, and also considered to be the aquatic equivalent to Behemoth *Mary, being a cyborg crafted through scientific means against her will reflects some elements seen in Frankenstein. Her first name is also a reference to Mary Shelley, the author of Frankenstein. *Lys' Devil Fruit power and her epithet as the "Black Wraith" seem to bring to mind the image of ghosts and other phantoms. *Shuck's name is taken from Black Shuck, or alternatively, Old Shuck; the name of a demonic spectral dog (a hellhound) in England. Not only does this suit his organization's monster and death motif (as hellhounds are associated with the dead and supernatural,) but it also fits with his canine Zoan Devil Fruit. *Jorogumo, like the other members of the Antithesis' Ghoul Branch, takes some inspiration from a mythical creature; in her case, this being the jorōgumo itself. *Jorogumo's fellow assassin, Charon, is named after the mythical Greek ferryman of the dead, Charon. *Drazil, coming from Hellpiea, naturally has a demonic theme to him. However, due to eating the Blood Blood Fruit and his epithets as "Vampire Drazil" and "Drazil the Impaler" (a reference to Vlad Tepes of Romania, who was also well known as Vlad Dracula,) Drazil is much more similar to vampires. Places *Corral Island, as a result of being influenced by the creation of Wyatt, has a distinct western American setting, and is even based around the O.K. Corral. *Lucky 7 had its origins inspired by Las Vegas, or rather, the Las Vegas Strip; which is why it has a heavy theme revolving around gambling and other similar activities usually found within the Las Vegas Strip. *The island where the kingdom of Arctica is found has its name based on the continent, Antarctica, as well as its climate. Chapters Pre-Time Skip Grand Line Saga Intro Arc *Voyage 1 *Voyage 2 *Voyage 3 *Voyage 4 Spike Arc *Voyage 5 *Voyage 6 *Voyage 7 *Voyage 8 *Voyage 9 *Voyage 10 *Voyage 11 *Voyage 12 *Voyage 13 Timber Arc Glory Arc East Blue Saga Mizu Saga Re-Entry Saga Post-Time Skip Reunion Saga Antithesis Saga Skyline War Saga No Beard Saga Bonus Voyages *One Dream: Bonus Voyage 1 Characters Main Characters *Jolly D. Chris *Dieu-le-Veut Veronica *Ika *Blade D. Kris Antagonists *The Jolly Pirates (To the Ika Bounty Hunters, Blade D. Kris and The Valkyrie Pirates) *Ika Bounty Hunters (To The Jolly Pirates and Valkyrie Pirates) *The Four Legged Pirates *Kuro Lobos Gang *Garde *Blade D. Kris (To The Jolly Pirates) *The Valkyrie Pirates (To The Jolly Pirates and Ika Bounty Hunters) *Lucky Streak Division *Haidar *The No Beard Pirates *Mosaic Falle (Co-created with Zeon1) *G-6 *The Collosal Pirates *Ghoul Branch (Co-created with Wolfdragon Rex) *The New Blazing Mane Pirates Main Supporting Cast *Spike *Timber *Rose Glory *Wyatt *Dracule Sakura *X Aphro *Hanuman *Mut Mizu *Chiyome Lys *Drazil (Created by Jakyou) *Roxanne *Shiro Lucy *Flambe *Jean Reis (Created by East Dragons) *Fox D. Abigail *Bellona (In collaboration with Rukiryo) *Peabody Rune *Peabody Karen *Shinku *Forge Mary *Tako *Anne *Mira *Tora *Paul Kia *Caleb Necros (Created by Yaminogaijin) *Artemis D. Falko (Created by Jakyou) *Titan Bach *Euthemia *Sarutobi Minor Supporting Cast *Jolly D. Gogh *Urufu *Spike's Soldiers *Rose Venus *Shin *Phoenix Virgil *The Storm Pirates *Yahiro (Created by Otakuknight 79) *Salma Koken *Skookum *Solomon Scarab *Solomon Dune *Baal Kokkina *Sabaku Koken *Laka *Regina Marble *Regina Palette *Shinju (Created by Jakyou) *Jolly D. Mona *Yume (Created by Jakyou) *Postardon *Vulcan *The Kirin Pirates Trivia *So far, as of yet, three characters in One Dream have been associated with, or related to another character found in a separate fanon series. Chiyome Lys was once a member of the Dawn Breakers in the New Horizon! series, and even debuted in its first chapter. Likewise, Blade D. Kris is the adoptive sister of New Horizon's main protagonist, Nova Blade. Rose Glory is the twin sister of Ayane, a character from Sail On!, and the older sister of Frost D. Amy from the ----- series. *Interestingly enough, each of the main protagonists of One Dream (Jolly D. Chris, Ika, Blade D. Kris, and Dieu-le-Veut Veronica) all represent some form of relationship between power holders and the various Devil Fruits seen throughout both the One Piece and One Dream series. As stated by Wyvern 0m3g4 himself, this was by complete accident, as he had never intended for this to happen in the first place. In order from most common to rarest powers, the following are listed: **'Blade D. Kris' has not consumed a Devil Fruit, making her one of the many throughout the world without Devil Fruit powers; which also marks her as the only main protagonist of One Dream without a Devil Fruit ability. **'Dieu-le-Veut Veronica' ate a Paramecia class Devil Fruit; the Zap Zap Fruit. As noted in the One Piece canon, Paramecia types are the most commonly seen form of Devil Fruit power. **'Ika' devoured a Zoan Devil Fruit; his being the Insect Insect Fruit, Model: Black Widow. As Zoans are neither considered common nor rare, it is assumed they are a notch above Paramecias in rarity, but a level below Logias in availability as well. **'Jolly D. Chris' obtained the powers of the rare and coveted Logia type; his being the Clay Clay Fruit. Logias are rarely seen in One Piece; with only the more powerful characters introduced having Logia powers. Likewise, Chris is the only character seen in One Dream who has gained Logia abilities. External Articles Site Navigation Category:One Dream Category:Wyvern 0m3g4 Category:Stories